There has been a gtrowing need for the reduction of pollution from our air, as such could cause severe damage to our health, to our wild life and to our vegetation. Acid rain is even believed to be caused by such pollution which endangers our fish in lakes and streams. One way to help reduce this pollution problem is to have a simple inexpensive trouble free way to clean the exhaust gases from fuel burn exhaust pipes, flues, chimneys and smokestacks.
In this invention the design relates to an inexpensive near trouble free method and apparatus for the extraction of pollutant materials and heat from the exhaust gases of fuel burns.